Halloween Moon
by DayDreamerKnight
Summary: What is one thing everyone would look forward to on Halloween? For Andrea, its the moon. A Halloween Special for Trapped in a Game! (fail on the romance part though ;P ) And I guess it was inspired by music and actual gameplay. (The music I found in an AMV thing from Harvest Moon videos, haha!) Enjoy x3


**Halloween Moon**

**A Trapped in the Game! Halloween Special!**

* * *

I Don't own Harvest Moon, or the song suggested in here. I was looking at Harvest Moon videos and came across it, thought it was nice, and had an idea. But enjoy this Halloween Special I suppose.

* * *

The Crop Festival has ended, and I won first place for the flower festival thanks to my Blue Mist flower! The rest of the contests I didn't participate in. And so the next day for the real world...

Halloween, a day to visit neighbors and say, "trick-or-treat." But for me, it was cold, you couldn't see my costume, and there was no moon! Darn clouds. And I have a sore throat, so I couldn't talk much or even say, "trick-or-treat" sometimes.

The candy here was certainly different, but at the same time, the same. Fruit flavored candies were mostly strawberry or apple to give you an idea. I gnawed on them, than enjoy them.

Being the 28th of Fall, since in this world that's the end of the season, was unbearably cold. Even if I had my special fuzzy blue blanket, it didn't help. I wore three pairs of jackets even!

Rita let me borrow her music thing. Yeah, I still don't know the name of the machine that plays music, sad story. I was listening to something on repeat and I decided to finally look at the name, "Waves by DJ Satomi" I shrugged. If she likes this kind of music, I don't mind.

I should mention that I was listening to this music in the Fugue Forest under a pine tree and moved my fingers to a similar beat of the music. I had nothing better to do but stay up late. I started to drift off in my thoughts of the past.

Until I felt something on my shoulder.

Thinking it was a giant spider I jumped up and turned around to face whatever it was. Until I saw green and yellow eyes with silver hair. "Wizard!" I turned the music off and felt more at ease, knowing it wasn't a giant spider.

Now that I've heard the same song on repeat, the lyrics were sort of pairing themselves with my memories. "When it was Summer, it was love at first sight" was one of the lyrics I figured out, and I met Wizard in the Summer. Just one of those strange moments.

"Hello... what are you... doing here... this late?" I sat back down and put my head on my hands, in deep thought. I couldn't talk much because of my sickness, so I was trying to put what I was doing in simple words.

"I'm listening to music, I was about to think about my past" I answered. I then heard Wizard ask, "what music... or song... were you listening to...?" I shrugged, not really wanting to say.

So I changed the subject to, "there's always one thing that I enjoy seeing on Halloween." I looked up to the sky, only seeing clouds and Wizard's head tilted in confusion I think.

"I remember seeing a yellow or orange moon at this time of year, even though I've only seen it two times I think. Oh yeah, and I remember seeing the full moon surrounded by clouds, it looked like it was... um... from a scary movie I suppose, or even fantasy. I'm not sure, but it had a certain feeling to it. I saw it early in the morning while mom was driving me to school once." I had the image of the moon stuck in my head now, its own rays of light against the nearby clouds had an eerie feeling to it.

"That's... what I would like... to see" hearing that made me smile for some reason. "well um... do you want to go and try to find the moon? It's rather cloudy today so I want to see if there's anywhere else to view without the clouds in the way." I saw the Wizard nod and I smiled once again.

Then the idea hit me, the mountaintop! That was usually above the clouds. But climbing the mountain would be a pain, oh well.

* * *

45th floor finally and I ran outside to see a magnificent sight!

"Look! There's the moon, and its orange!" I pointed to the slightly different color moon halfway hidden in the clouds. I'm happy, because I've seen the hidden moon, and Wizard simply smiled.

* * *

Cheesy ending? Haha, well thanks for reading! I need to organize these events properly. I just don't think anyone would know what Halloween is in Castanet since this is like a Special to Trapped in a Game! For Halloween. None of this will be included in the story though. Happy Halloween everyone! I was so happy to see the yellow orange-ish moon today hidden in the clouds (smiles). WHen I think of moons, I think of Wizard.


End file.
